The present invention comprises a new Aster, botanically known as Aster hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Pink Yohenry the Third’.
The new cultivar ‘Pink Yohenry the Third’ has upright, medium size, freely branching growth habit, dark green foliage, and purple-light purple flowers.
‘Pink Yohenry the Third’ originates as a natural lateral branch mutation of the cultivar ‘Yohenry the Third,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,016. ‘Pink Yohenry the Third’, was discovered and selected by the inventor as a lateral branch mutation upon one plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in March 2006. The parent cultivar ‘Yohenry the Third’ has purple flower color, is a few days faster to flower under natural season response, and is slightly larger in plant size.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Pink Yohenry the Third’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the mutated branch from the original plant in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.